Te odio Pero te amo
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: ¿Cómo supera el amor las frustraciones de una mala noche? Two-Shot de Zoe y Kouji es decir Kouzumi
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece.

* * *

Estaba en la cocina revoloteando de un lado a otro con el fin de mantenerme ocupada mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Estaba por hacer sopa de pollo, y eso me molestaba enormemente, porque era lo que debía hacer para que a Kouji le pasara la resaca de anoche.

Resople molesta recordando lo que había sucedido. Había una cosa que me ponía de mal humor de inmediato y eso era… El alcohol. Así es, agrega a Kouji a la ecuación y allí tenemos a mi más grande dolor de cabeza.

Todo comenzó anoche, cuando Kouji me sorprendió porque había organizado una cita sorpresa.

—He conseguido dos pases especiales para el área VIP del Scorpious Diamond Club —dijo mostrándome unas entradas que tenía en la mano —¡Sorpresa!

Lo mire sin comprender por un momento "¡Un club! ¿De verdad me estas invitando a un club?" pensé sin poder creérmelo.

—Te estoy invitando a una cita —Aclaro al ver mi confusión, y sonrió al ver mi mirada iluminándose de emoción —Es para dentro de una hora —Me informo mostrándome su adorable sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Eso es poco tiempo —dije saltando del sofá —Me iré a arreglar ahora mismo.

Acaricie su nuca con ternura al pasar y me apresure a subir a mi habitación a vestirme.

Después de 40 minutos, maquillándome un poco, alisando mi pelo y poniéndome mi vestido purpura favorito, baje y me encontré con Kouji en el vestíbulo.

¡Se veía tan apuesto!, camisa azul y sus mejores jeans así de sencillo y atractivo. Me miro con impresionado por un momento y luego desvió la mirada a la ventana y dijo —¿No crees que hace un poco de frio afuera?

"Indirecta pillada" pensé en decirle. Traducción: "Ese vestido es muy corto" —Si amor, ya llevo mi abrigo —le conteste mientras me envolvía en mi abrigo negro. Se veía un poco más contento al ver que me cubría un poco más.

—Los platos que sirven en el club son buenísimos –me comento mientras conducía camino al club —O algo así me comento Kouichi que fue hace poco en una cita.

Sonreí de repente al unir los cables sueltos, me había extrañado que arreglara una cita en un club de baile que estaría a toda capacidad de gente borracha y sudorosa, y con la música a todo volumen ese, simplemente, no era su tipo de lugar. Pero no íbamos exactamente al área de baile sino al mini restaurante de comida que estaba detrás de la pista de baile.

—Estoy entusiasmada —le dije con sinceridad.

Al llegar al lugar nos estacionamos en la parte trasera, y me complació ver lo rápido que entramos al club, me dio un poco de pena al recordar a las personas que esperaban para entrar en la larga cola que estaba afuera.

Una vez dentro Kouji me tomo por la cintura y me condujo al bar del fondo, mientras miraba amedrentadoramente a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarme, ya que me había quitado el abrigo.

Yo trataba de disimular las ganas de reírme que se me habían pegado.

—Tengo una reservación a nombre de Minamoto —le dijo a una chica que estaba del otro lado del bar. Ella reviso en la computadora un momento y luego confirmo la reservación. Nos guio a una mesa en el área del restaurante.

—Esta será su mesa, mientras les traigo la recomendación del chef ¿Le gustaría para beber el especial del barman?

—Sí, no —respondimos a la vez Kouji y yo.

—Esteee, ¿tendrán limonada? me gustaría una —le dije.

—Si tenemos, regreso de inmediato.

Cuando se fue se me salió una risita nerviosa.

—Eso estuvo divertido.

Kouji trazaba círculos en la mesa con su dedo mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo —Si bueno, yo respondí sin pensar…

—Aja —le conteste con sequedad.

—Con la cena no me va a afectar para nada la bebida.

—Eso espero —murmure.

—No nada, mira allí viene.

—Para el caballero y para la señorita —dijo colocando una limonada frente a mí y una bebida azul fosforescente frente a Kouji —Ya les traigo su cena —y se retiro mientras recogía vasos y platos vacíos por el camino.

Mire por un momento el intenso color de la bebida de Kouji antes de mirarlo y preguntarle —¿Y qué nos van a traer?

—La recomendación de chef.

—¿Y supongo que no te dijeron que tipo de comida era?

—No, así que probablemente la odiemos.

—Jaja no creo, si según Kouichi la comida aquí no están tan mal…

—Entonces nos sorprenderemos juntos.

Sonreímos a la vez que nuestra camarera llegaba con un plato de camarones con tres salsas.

—El primer plato, que lo disfruten. —dijo antes de retirarse.

Kouji me miraba —¿Qué te parece?

—Elegante —le respondí —Me pregunto ¿de qué serán las salsas?

—La roja es picante sin duda, las otras las tendremos que probar —dijo a la vez que hundía un camarón en una de las salsas y yo hundía un camarón en la otra.

—Mmm la blanca es de ajo —le informe saboreando la combinación de sabores.

—Está verde es crema agria con perejil —puse cara de asco —no está mal —arrimo la salsa más cerca de mi –pruébalo.

—Vale —dije tomando otro camarón y hundiéndolo en la salsa verde —Que inesperado esta ¡Molto bene!

—Si quedo claro… Molto bene…

—Muy bueno… Eso significa muy bueno.

—Si lo sabia —me aseguro, pero era mentira —¿Por qué no pruebas la roja?

—Me niego.

—Anda, así las pruebas todas.

—Eeeeeeh no…

—Vamos solo una vez —iba a decirle "noooooo" pero dijo —prueba algo diferente, yo también lo estoy haciendo.

Sabía que lo decía por el club al que vinimos, pero yo le di la vuelta a su confesión.

—Ya lo note —dije con sarcasmo mirando su bebida.

Moje la punta de un camarón en la salsa roja y lo probé. Definitivamente, el picante y yo no vamos, trague para aliviar el ardor en mi boca y se extendió por mi esófago. Empecé a toser un poco —Toma de tu limonada —me apuro Kouji al verme ahogada.

Nunca hubiese tocado esa salsa si no tuviese hielo cerca. Hace Tiempo descubrí que el hielo combatía muy bien el picante, así que tome un sorbo de mi limonado con granizo.

—¿Muy fuerte? —pregunto a la vez que el mismo lo probaba. Ni se inmuto.

—Digno de Lucemon —le respondí tosiendo de nuevo.

El sonrió —Con eso te refieres a que esta infernal. Me lo puedo terminar yo si quieres —me ofreció.

—No te tienes que terminar nada, bueno si, solo los camarones, me da dolor dejarlos.

Unos minutos después nuestra camarera llego para llevarse los platos.

—Ya les traigo el segundo plato ¿quieren más bebida?

—Sí, otra limonada por favor.

—Si por favor —respondió Kouji.

Cuando regreso con el segundo plato y nuestras bebidas solo nos pudimos concentrar en el plato —disfruten dijo antes de retirarse.

Mire a las mesas de nuestro alrededor, estaban llenas de parejas y de grupos de amigos, todas personas importantes que se podían permitir venir a estos lugares, por lo que aquí la comida debía ser de clase, pero lo suficientemente moderna para su clientela de adultos jóvenes.

Kouji probó una de las papitas francesas súper elaboradas que venían con nuestras hamburguesas —Tan sorprendentemente buenas como su forma y su presencia aquí como recomendación del chef. Qué extraño ¿no crees? Pasar de camarones a… esto —Y probo su hamburguesa.

Yo lo imite, a mí también me di curiosidad, pasar de camarones a hamburguesa era como un retroceso ¿no? Pero incluso la forma en la que estas venían cortas (en tres partes que hacían cada pedazo rectangular) sugería que no debían juzgarse por la vista. Y el olor, Mmmm si pudieran oler el olor a pollo que desprendían ¡Deliciosas!

—Buenísima —dijo Kouji alzando las cejas.

—Cierto —coincidí —Con razón Kouichi te recomendó este lugar, estas hamburguesas son el sueño de todo el mundo.

—Cierto, valen el precio.

—Me pregunto si así será las cangreburguers de Bob Esponja.

Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro —¿Qué?

—No nada, divagaciones mías.

—Cualquiera pensaría que habrás estado tomando de mi bebida —señalo Kouji.

Mire su vaso, era igual que el anterior solo que rosa fosforescente. Suspire pesadamente.

Kouji lo noto y detuvo a un camarero que pasaba por nuestra mesa y le pidió que se llevara su bebida a medio terminar.

Interiormente agradecí la consideración pero se había creado una pequeña tensión. A mí no me gustaba beber y tampoco me gustaba que él bebiera y él lo sabía. El alcohol creaba adicción en la gente, la pone tonta o agresiva y las termina destruyendo. Me incomodan mucho las personas alcohólicas, por eso no bebo y esperaba que Kouji tampoco lo hiciera.

—Creo que lo que las hace especiales son el pollo marinado con el que están rellenas —comento sacándome de mis pensamientos en un intento por distraerme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunte un poquito brusca.

—Tú me lo enseñaste, y están a la parrilla lo que hizo que su jugo los absorbiera el pan.

—Mmju…

—Y el aderezo es el complemento perfecto. Nada que ver con la cocina creativa a la que nos llevo a comer Takuya una vez.

Se me salió una risita —Si lo recuerdo. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a encontrar asqueroso un perro caliente.

Una silla se arrastro con estrépito por el suelo sobresaltando a los que estaban cerca, incluyéndome, y se acomodo a mi lado.

—¡Hoooola chicos! —dijo Takuya todo sonriente mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

—Hablando del diablo… —murmuro Kouji mientras su expresión se ensombrecía.

—¿Hablaban de mi? —Dijo con voz conmovida —¿Viste Kouichi? Te dije que se estaban aburriendo.

Kouichi se sentó al lado de su hermano y parecía querer esconder su cabeza en la tierra. Kouji miraba a Takuya como si le quisiera tirar los dientes de su sonrisa de un puño.

—¿Cómo es que están aquí? —les pregunte antes de que nadie (Kouji) hiciera algo.

—Tengo unos contactos que me tenían reservados unos tickets de entrada —respondió Takuya dándose aires de falsa modestia.

—Lo que quiso decir fue que se entero que yo vendría hoy y me acoso hasta que le conseguí con mi amigo Jomy un ticket extra —aclaro Kouichi.

—¿Pero qué hacemos aquí sin hacer nada? sigamos el ejemplo de Zoe ¡Camarero! —Grito Takuya ignorando a todos —tres especiales del barman —le ordeno mientras le entregaba dinero.

Kouji desvió la miraba a un lado y le dio un tic nervioso en una pierna. Kouichi se excuso un momento diciendo que tenía que ir a buscar a una amiga que lo estaba esperando en el bar.

—¡Eso galán! ¡Así se hace! —Exclamo Takuya —¡Ve por tu chica! —Luego miro a Kouji —¿Por qué no eres mas como él, ah Kouji? —Kouji detuvo de modo abrupto su tic nervioso —Deberías sacar más a Zoe a citas o algo como eso.

Rápidamente estire mi brazo sobre la mesa y coloque mi mano sobre la de Kouji para sosegarlo.

—Mira hasta ella es más atenta que tú —dijo observando el gesto.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que están aquí? —le pregunte cortante a Takuya.

—¿Desde hace cuando? ¡Ah! Desde hace como 15 minutos —dijo verificando un inexistente reloj en su muñeca.

Cuando trajeron las bebidas Kouji tomo una y la sostuvo con firmeza en su mano y se le quedo mirando pensativo. Me preocupaba que se la lanzara en el rostro a Takuya (aunque una parte de mi quería que lo hiciera).

A espaldas de Kouji vimos como Kouichi regresaba con una chica.

—Wooow mamacita —murmuro Takuya inspeccionando a la acompañante de Kouichi —Zoe ¿la conoces? ¿Es prima tuya?

—Nooo… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso por ser rubia tiene que ser conocida mía o que burrada?

—Y yo que me iba a ir a la pista de baile a cazar… Digo a conquistar, pero mejor como que me quedo aquí.

—Si es por nosotros no te cortes, te puedes ir justo por donde viniste —Dijo Kouji clavando su mirada fría en la de Takuya. Levanto la bebida y bebió sin romper el contacto visual. Un desafío. Suspire al ver el fuego de competencia relucir en la mirada de Takuya quien imito a Kouji con su bebida. Ambos se bebieron el contenido de un trago ¡Pensé que se iban a ahogar! Terminaron justo cuando Kouichi y la chica llegaron a la mesa.

—¡Mesero! —Grito Takuya —dos más de estos —pidió señalando los vasos vacios.

—Eh… —Kouichi intento decir algo.

—Hola soy Takuya Kambara, toma mi asiento yo iré por otro —dijo mientras cedía su puesto e iba a otra mesa a buscar otra silla para él.

—Mucho gusto Takuya soy Catherine —dijo la chica con acento francés mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kouichi.

—Este es Kouji Minamoto mi hermano, como podrás notar —agrego —Ella es Zoe Orimoto su novia, y ya no te tengo que presentar a Takuya…

—Vamos no sea así —lo interrumpió Takuya —deja que me presente bien —tomo la mano de Caterine y la beso a la vez que le decía —Takuya Kanbara para servirte matmuasel.

Kouji y yo intercambiamos una mirada para confirmar que ambos estábamos de acuerdo al pensar que Takuya se estaba poniendo en ridículo.

—Si bueno, chicos esta es Catherine.

—Es un placer —dijo ella.

—Es una amiga de intercambio estudiantil, le estoy mostrando la ciudad.

—Yo estaría encantado de mostrarte los buenos lugares de esta ciudad, estoy disponible matmuasel —dijo Takuya con galantería.

—Es moidmaselle —dijo Kouichi entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Es moidmaselle –repitió Kouichi con firmeza.

—¿Moimochelli? ¡Nadie puede decir eso!

Catherine se sonrojo un poco ante tanta atención, y a mí me dio un tic nervioso en los dedos de la manos mientras ella respondía —Eres muy amable Takuya.

Eso animo a Takuya que le propuso de inmediato ir a bailar. Catherine se veía en aprietos y miro nerviosa a Kouichi.

—Este… Voy al baño chicos —anuncie mientras me levantaba y el camarero traía las nuevas bebidas.

—Yo te acompaño —se apresuro a decir Catherine.

—Yo también voy —dijo Takuya haciendo el amago de levantarse.

—¡SIENTATE! —Le medio gritamos al unisonó Kouji, Kouichi y yo. Takuya se sentó de nuevo como niño regañado y miro con desafío a Kouji, ofendido como si solo él le hubiera regañado.

Cuando nos alejamos vimos a Takuya retando de nuevo a Kouji a tomarse la bebida de un solo trago, cosa que Kouji hizo porque de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Takuya le ganara en algo. Kouichi nos vio alejarnos desanimado mientras comía una papita.

El baño estaba extrañamente despejado, intercambie una mirada con Catherine y me pregunte qué pensaría de nosotros.

—Los chicos no se suelen comportar así normalmente —le explique con dulzura —es solo que… No sé qué bicho les pico —Eso no era del todo cierto, si sabía que bicho les pico, el bicho del alcohol.

—¿Si? Bueno están entre amigos. Uno siempre se comporta un poco tonto con sus amigos.

—Jaaja bueno la verdad Kouji y Takuya no son exactamente amigos, yo diría que son más del tipo "rivales/amigos" no sé si me entiendes.

—Oh si entiendo —dijo riendo.

Kouichi es como lo vez, educado y cortés. El es como el puente entre ellos.

El baño se empezó a llenar un poco por lo que nos apretamos un poco en una esquina del mostrador mientras fingíamos retocarnos el maquillaje.

—Si he notado eso sobre Kouichi, digo, fue muy amable ofrecerse a mostrarme el lugar.

—Cierto cierto, aunque Takuya también te ofreció lo mismo hoy —le comente para picarla un poco.

—¡Oh si…

AHHHHH ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡FUERA! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!? ¡SEGURIDAAAAADD!

—¡Catherine! ¿Catherine? ¿Zoe? —escuchamos la voz de Takuya dentro del baño de mujeres.

Vimos como las chicas que estaban cerca de Takuya lo golpeaban con sus carteras para que saliera.

—Ya me voy ¡Ya me voy! Me equivoque de baño —mintió.

Mire a Catherine que miraba la puerta por la que habían echado a Takuya con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Hablando del diablo… —murmure por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Que diablo!? —exclamo asombrada y diciendo algunas palabras en francés con mucha rapidez.

—¡Ah! Es un dicho —la tranquilice —se dice cuando estás hablando de alguien y un momento después esa persona aparece. También se puede decir "Y hablando del rey de roma" que significa lo mismo.

—Ah ya, ¿es lo mismo? como… ¿el mismo dicho? —pregunto insegura.

—Si —le confirme —es el mismo dicho pero con palabras más bonitas.

—¡Par le Christ! Jaja.

—Ese chico es una salamandra escurridiza —le dije riendo.

—Yo diría más bien que es una salamandra ardiente —dijo ella entre risas.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

* * *

Hasta aquí la primera parte, la segunda y ultima parte la subiré la próxima semana Pinky Promise.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece.

* * *

—Salamandra ardiente —repitió seria, pensando que había dicho algo malo.

En el baño se escuchaban las conversaciones molestas e insultos a Takuya, mientras yo recordaba… Eso de salamandra ardiente ya lo había escuchado antes hace mucho tiempo en nuestra época en el digimundo. Lo había dicho Takuya, bueno en realidad lo había dicho Agunimon el digispirt de Takuya, era uno de sus ataques. ¡Qué increíble coincidencia! como un juego de palabras me trajo tantos recuerdos. Y eso que ella no tenía idea, obviamente ella se refería a que la Salamandra=Takuya era Ardiente=Sexy... ¡Esta francesita!

—¿Te parece guapo Takuya? —le pregunte con aire de complicidad.

—¿¡Que!? Ehhhh bueno ufff… —Abanico su rostro con su mano.

—Esa salamandra revoltosa de Takuya es un poco terco, imprudente y salido, pero es un gran amigo, decidido y que nunca se da por vencido.

—¡Hace un poco de calor! —dijo Catherine incapaz de sostenerme la mirada pero con las mejillas y el cuello super colorados.

—Está bien, salgamos de aquí.

Afuera esperándonos al lado de la puerta del baño estaba Kouji.

—¡Mi amo… esteee ¡Kouji! —corregí. Creo que a él no le gustaba que lo llamara de modo cariñoso en público —¿Y tu hermano y Takuya?

—Allí vienen mira.

Takuya se nos acerco casi corriendo hasta pararse al lado de Catherine.

—Hola —dijo entusiasmado.

Kouichi llego detrás de él algo agitado.

—Díganme por favor que ustedes fueron de las chicas que lo golpearon por entrar al baño.

—No Kouichi, nosotras no…

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo Catherine? —le pregunto Takuya y sin esperar respuesta la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile.

—Eh… Si… Claro —la oí balbucear.

Kouichi los miro unos segundos anonadado antes de ir tras ellos.

—Me asegurare que estén bien.

—¡Asegúrate de que Takuya ya no beba! –le grite sobre la música. Kouichi me hizo una seña de entendido y se perdió en la multitud.

Al oírme Kouji se quedo con el vaso de su bebida a medio camino de su boca, al notar que lo miraba lo bajo y me llevo a la pista de baile —¿Quieres bailar? —me pregunto algo forzado.

En medio de la multitud me tomo de la cintura, pego nuestros cuerpos y se empezó a mover sensualmente como los chicos a su alrededor.

Sonreí sorprendida ¡Qué momento tan único e irrepetible! Puse mis manos en su cuello dejando que me guiara. Sentía mis mejillas pesadas de tanto calor acumulado allí, esperaba que no se me cayeran. Allí estoy divagando de nuevo. Me concentre en Kouji , quien estaba muy ocupado dejando un camino de besos por mi mandíbula, mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando de la sensación, hasta que llego a mis labios y me dio un beso profundo.

Me quede de piedra al sentir el sabor de alcohol en su boca. Lo aparte de mí empezando a molestarme. Kouji nunca había sido tan sensual como ahora, como me gustaría que hiciera eso sin necesidad del alcohol. Solo lo hacía por haber bebido, seguro estaba borracho, y eso era justo el efecto que odiaba del alcohol. Te hacia hacer cosas y decir cosas de las que mañana no te acordarías. Y todo por el precio de un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Le di un manotazo de rabia al vaso que llevaba Kouji en la mano, se le cayó y él ni lo noto, a diferencia de las personas que estaban cerca y de mí, a quien le salpico liquido en los pies.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto al notar que no me movía —¿Qué sucede Zoe? —Repitió —Estas molesta lo sé, me estas mirando con esos ojos verdes como si fueras medusa... —me sobresalte al escuchar sus incoherencias —como si quisieras convertirme en piedra…

—¿¡Como que medusa!? —exclame indignada. Me acerque a él y metí la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que localice la llaves del auto, las tome y lo deje allí.

—Me voy —le dije a Kouichi cuando lo encontré.

—Ah sí ok… ESPERA ¿y Kouji? —pregunto al no ver a su hermano a mi lado.

—¡QUE SE JODA! —rugí.

En ese momento las alarmas se encendieron en su mente.

—Adiós chicos —me despedí de Takuya y Catherine.

Ella tenía cara de circunstancias y él aunque parecía sorprendido trataba de distraerla.

Me aleje cuatro pasos cuando Kouichi me detuvo por la muñeca.

—Espera —suplico —Zoe no puedes dejar a Kouji ahora, ha bebido mucho y debe estar ebrio.

—¡Precisamente! —exclame soltándome de su agarre.

—¿Cómo te irás a casa?

—En el auto —le mostré la llaves.

—¿En el au…? Espera ¡No puedes ir a casa! —Me atajo —No sabes conducir —pequeño detalle del que había olvidado pero el no.

—Correré el riesgo —decidí y me aleje solo dos pasos antes de que me atrapara de nuevo por la muñeca.

—Me empieza a parecer irritante tu parecido con tu hermano —le comente con toda la intención de molestarlo para que me dejara en paz —realmente eres idéntico a la última persona que quiero ver en este momento.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad —contesto en calma, no dejándose llevar por mi mal humor.

Me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme pero me hizo voltearme de nuevo a él.

—Si te molesta tanto mi apariencia, no me mires, cierra los ojos —Los cerré solo para tranquilizarme —Piensa un poco en frió Zoe, primero dame las llaves del auto —pidió con tanta amabilidad que lo hice sin pensarlo ¡Tonta! Abrí lo ojos molesta por mi debilidad.

—Busca a Kouji y llévalo al auto mientras que yo le aviso a los chicos que los llevare a ambos a casa.

Se fue a buscar a Takuya y Catherine, y yo me fui en dirección contraria derechita al estacionamiento. Si quería a su hermano que lo fuera a buscar el.

¿Para qué le tuve que avisar? Ashhh me pude haber escapado de el cuándo me pidió las llaves, yo era más veloz que él, rápida como el viento.

Al llegar al estacionamiento vi a Kouji recostado al auto de espaldas a mí, me quede observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Mejor me voy en taxi" pensé, pero Kouichi apareció tan rápido a mi lado que me asusto, puso una mano en mi espalda y me dirigió al auto.

Claro que no me podía escapar (tan fácilmente) del señor de la oscuridad, el que viajaba por las sombras y que se podía aparecer de la nada, "¡Ya deja de divagar!" Me regañe a mí misma.

Abrió automáticamente las puertas del auto.

—Móntate detrás —le indique (más bien le ordene) a Kouji quien obedeció sin chitar.

Kouichi nos saco de allí.

Camino a casa, Kouji atrás iba dando tumbos, un frenazo hizo que cayera de lado en el asiento, y una curva cerrada hizo que se deslizara por el asiento hasta que su cabeza choco con la puerta.

Suspire y en un semáforo me pase al asiento de atrás, puse su cabeza en mis piernas y me asegure de que no se volviera a caer.

Así no es como yo esperaba que terminara nuestra cita.

Una vez que llegamos Kouichi se encargo de subir a Kouji a su habitación. Yo me quede en la cocina preparando toddy que compartí con Kouichi cuando bajo.

—¿Seguro de que te tienes que ir? —le pregunte mientras él bebía de su toddy mientras esperaba a que llegara su taxi.

—Sí, tengo que regresar por Catherine es mi responsabilidad, si algo malo le pasara, peor si Takuya se pasara con ella, yo sería el único culpable.

—Oww —si me iba a abandonar.

—No quieres que te deje a solas con él ¿verdad? —dijo descubriéndome.

—No es eso… —murmure ¡Mentira! Si era eso.

El rió, sabía perfectamente que mentía —¿Qué tal si mañana paso por acá a ver como estas?

—Queras decir a verificar si no lo he matado —le sugerí con astucia.

Se volvió a reír —Me descubriste, es solo que pensé que sería grosero decirlo así.

Unos cornetazos sonaron afuera de la casa, llego el taxi.

Nos levantamos y lo acompañe a la salida.

—Buena suerte con el mañana —me deseo, mientras me daba un corto abrazo.

—La suerte la va a necesitar el —replique con amargura.

—Cierto ¡Buena suerte hermano! —dijo en voz alta bromeando a pesar de que Kouji no lo oía.

—Ciao Kouichi.

—Ciao Bella —dijo imitándome.

* * *

Volví al presente, tenía una receta para la resaca que preparar.

Mientras desmenuzaba el pollo, mandaba a las bebidas alcohólicas al abismo más profundo del que había salido Lucemon.

Recordaba lo supercariñoso públicamente que se empezó a comportar luego de haber bebido unos cuantos vasos del estúpido especial del barman, y me deprimí al pensar que posiblemente nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por estar bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado probablemente yo ni hubiese visto este pollo en todo el día y estaría lejos mientras esperaba hasta que Kouji se hubiese hecho cargo.

De hecho si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado yo ni siquiera estaría haciendo sopa ahora mismo.

Después de echar todas las piezas del desmembrado pollo y todas las verduras que corte a una olla con agua hirviendo fui a ver a Kouji.

Cuando entre a la habitación note que no estaba en la cama, puse el vaso de agua que le había llevado en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que Kouji se había deslizado hasta el suelo en medio de la noche.

Le di unos toquesitos en el hombro —¿Kouji? Despierta —le di toquesitos mas fuertes —Kouji párate que yo no te puedo levantar.

Abrió lo ojos de repente desorientado, pestaño una vez y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Kouji! —le reclame a la vez que le daba una nalgada.

Me levante furiosa decidida a salir de allí, pero en el umbral de la puerta me detuve, regrese dentro de la habitación y toma el vaso de agua que le había llevado a Kouji y le arroje el contenido en la cabeza. Se levanto de un salto.

—¿Quee? —me miro confundido.

—Vas a tomar una ducha ¡Ahora! Y luego vas a bajar a tomar tu sopa. Y como te atrevas a recriminarme nada ¡Me voy a poner en plan medusa!

Cuando baje, finalmente sucedió lo que Kouichi me había recomendado ayer y me enfrié, sacarlo todo me había hecho sentir liberada y sentí que me convertí en un tempano de hielo.

Termine encerrándome en mi cuarto hasta que pensé que la sopa ya estaría lista.

Cuando baje de nuevo unas 2 horas más tarde, encontré a Kouji sentado en la silla de la encimera.

Al verme trato de hablarme —Zoe…

Lo ignore, serví la sopa que ya estaba en su punto, un plato para él y uno para mí.

—Zoe… —repitió con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

—Kouji… Come ¿Quieres? Pase toda la mañana haciendo esta sopa para la resaca.

Se calló ¡Aleluya! Y comimos en paz, aunque podía notar cómo se moría por decir algo.

Termine antes que él, así que me escabullí a mi habitación de nuevo y cerré la puerta con seguro. Me eche en la cama y me puse mis auriculares poniendo la música a sonar bien alta.

Unas 7 canciones después sentí que mi colchón se hundía por una de las esquinas.

Me quite los audífonos y vi a Kouji sentado en la esquina.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le grite casi.

—Con la llave —respondió sereno mostrándome la pequeña herramienta traidora en sus manos.

Se la arrebate y me levante para marcharme.

—Zoe…

—¡Zoe, Zoe, Zoe! ¡Me vas a desgastar el nombre!

Baje las escaleras como un bólido a la sala, escuche sus pasos detrás de mi siguiéndome.

—Yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Las pudiste evitar ayer NO BEBIENDO —le dije desde el extremo del sofá el cual usaba para mantener distancia.

—Me estas enjuiciando.

—¿A caso no debería?

—Y estas huyendo —dijo con voz suave. Si esperaba a que no lo oyera se equivoco. Me acerque a él, no se conque intención, de golpearlo tal vez, pero él me atrapo entre sus brazos y se dejo caer en el sofá arrastrándome con él.

¡Tramposo! Por supuesto que quería que lo escuchara, sabía que me le acercaría a negarlo.

—Déjame ir —le ordene retorciéndome entre sus brazos.

—NO, no hasta que estemos en paz —dijo apretando sus brazos a un mas a mi alrededor.

—¡Kouichi! —¿Eh? —Digo Kouji —Me entraron ganas de reírme descontroladamente pero me aguante.

Suspiro pesadamente —Por favor hablemos, dime que paso ayer, lo último que recuerdo fue a Kouichi siguiendo a Takuya a alguna parte.

—Ok —accedí a explicarle —pero suéltame.

—No.

—Si.

—Que no.

—Que s… Si te cuento, me soltaras…

—No te soltare hasta que ya no estés enojada conmigo ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez? "Si tienes un problema, siéntate sobre el".

—Pero estoy sentada sobre ti —proteste.

—Porque obviamente tienes un problema conmigo. Así que empieza a explicar.

Resople —Ok, anoche te bebiste más de cuatro tragos y luego te empezaste a comportar extraño.

—¿Extraño cómo? —luego sentí su cuerpo tensarse con violencia —¿No habré…? ¿Yo… con otra chica…?

—Nooo... —respondí pensando en esa nueva posibilidad —que yo sepa.

Se veía azorado.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando empezaste a bailar? —le pregunte para desviar el tema de asunto anterior, y omití el "conmigo".

—No —Auch. Después de una pausa pregunto con cuidado-¿Me ibas a dejar?

Silencio…Lo deje sufrir un poco antes de responderle —Si.

Hizo que me sentara en sus piernas de modo que me pudiera mirar a la cara, lo vi tragar en seco y vi el dolor en su mirada antes de que yo desviara la mirada a la pared —¿A dejarme cómo? ¿A terminar conmigo?

Lo mire sorprendida ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir eso? —Claro que no, solo iba a dejar que tu hermano se encargara de ti —le aclare antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho.

—Mírame ¿quieres? —me pidió.

Escondí mi rostro en su hombro, si lo miraba iba a poner cara de lobito triste y yo estaría perdida —No.

—Por favor ¿Cómo quieres que me disculpe si no me estas mirando a la cara?

Me enderece derecha como una flecha a mirar sus ojos azules.

—Lamento lo que paso ayer, lamento cada bebida que tome y lamento que Takuya haya aparecido.

—Yo también lamento eso —le respondí un poco conmovida.

—El me puso ansioso, y pensé que un trago me relajaría, sé que no es excusa válida para ti —añadió al ver mi mirada acusadora —pero solo te estoy diciendo lo que paso. Y luego sin darme cuenta empezamos a competir bebiendo y a partir de allí me empezó a afectar la memoria.

Me escondí de nuevo en su hombro.

—Kouji, para mí la bebida es un tema delicado ya lo sabes —el asintió —y es un límite que no puedes cruzar de nuevo, tú decides es eso o yo.

—Tu —dijo rápidamente —eres mi prioridad número uno —renunciar al alcohol no es nada, pero renunciar a ti… —su voz se fue.

—Más te vale. Ahora quédate un rato calladito. Todavía es muy pronto para perdonarte por completo —Me acomode en su hombro relajándome por completo.

—Pero en un porcentaje ¿Cuánto me has perdonado?

No le respondí.

—¿30%, 50%, 70%...?

—90% ¿Feliz?

—Sí bastante.

—Shhhh no hables.

Cuando desperté ¿En qué momento me quede dormida? Tanta habladuría me dejo exhausta. Estaba en mi cama y Kouji dormía a mi lado boca abajo.

Sonreí al verlo, me sentía contenta de haber superado esto.

Recordé algo que dijo el papa una vez "las parejas no deben ir a dormir nunca sin resolver sus problemas" y no es que yo fuera fanática religiosa, pero estaba de acuerdo con él.

Lo mejor era resolver los conflictos lo más pronto posible, así uno de los dos estuviera furioso con el otro (como me paso a mí con él).

Después de pensarlo por dos segundos hice algo de lo que sabía que probablemente me arrepentiría luego. Deje la llave de mi habitación en la mano de Kouji. Allí estaba, ese era el 10% que faltaba de mi perdón a sus disculpas. Eso serviría para demostrarle mi confianza y también serviría en caso de que yo volviera a intentar evadirlo, así el tendría la herramienta para acercarse a mí.

Lo mire un poco mientras recordaba en que lo hizo y como lo arreglo. Nuestro amor era más grande que las frustraciones de una noche. Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza –Te odio… Pero te amo –le susurre antes de cerré los ojos para descansar a su lado, sin darme cuenta de que en el rostro de Kouji se formaba una gran sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

Esta historia la empece a escribir el 20 de Febrero del 2015 y la termine el 21 de Febrero del 2015, esta pareja me gusta, al igual que la de Zoe con Takuya.

CURIOSIDADES

Originalmente la pareja de Zoe iba a ser Takuya, pero luego de escribir las 2 primeras lineas del dialogo de él lo cambie por Kouji.

La aparición de Takuya y Catherine también fue un cambio de ultimo minuto, es su lugar iban a estar Tai y Sora.

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
